


The Two of Us

by Haywire



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haywire/pseuds/Haywire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer and Hanna find themselves going to school together, living together, and... being together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Two of Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spoilers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoilers/gifts).



> Set sometime in the not too distant future, when Spencer and Hanna somehow end up going to the same university, living together, and becoming an item. I deliberately steered clear of specifics just to keep it simple, but the gist is that Aria and Emily have moved on to different schools than the two of them.
> 
> A treat for spoilers which popped into my mind from perusing the prompts for the challenge. Hope that you like it! :)

Unlocking the bottom lock to her apartment, Spencer Hastings frowned when it refused to open when she tried to enter. Thinking it was just stuck, she leaned against the frame and turned the knob once more. The door came up solid, and this time she bounced off of it, dropping her keys.

“What the hell?”

She bent down to retrieve the keys, shifting the bag of groceries in her other hand to hold them closer to her body. Using her now freed up hand in addition to her other one, she flipped through the keys on the chain in search of another key. Once Spencer had located the correct one she placed it in the top lock to the deadbolt. With that unlocked the door surrendered and she was able to enter her apartment.

“Hey, Hanna? Are you home?” Spencer placed the grocery bag on the kitchen island, unpacking it while she frowned and surveyed the area.

“Spencer? Is that you?” Hanna answered, still out of sight.

“Of course it’s me,” she replied, her head stuck inside the refrigerator door as Spencer put away the milk and yogurt she’d bought. “Where are you? Are you ok? Feeling sick?”

With the dairy products now properly stored - Spencer just couldn’t leave them laying out, of course, they _had_ to be put away immediately - she closed the fridge door. The rest of the groceries could wait until after she’d checked up on Hanna.

As she rounded the corner from the kitchen into the hallway, she nearly collided with someone heading the opposite way. Spencer jumped back, banging her elbow against the corner as she did so, and the other figure shrieked before falling backwards on their behind.

“Hanna! Jesus!” yelled Spencer, trying to keep her voice down but failing. “What the hell are you doing?” She rubbed her elbow, looking down at it before moving over to give the other girl a hand in getting up.

“I thought you were a burglar.” she pouted, wincing as she tried to move. “Ow, that hurt.” Hanna accepted the brunette’s hand and slowly got to her feet, rubbing her posterior once she had. “I’ve been in bed all day, I’m not really feeling well, and...” Her eyes shifted to a nearby counter top and the cell phone which rested upon it.

“Did you even go to class today? You know they can mark you down for poor attendance, Hanna, and...” Spencer followed the blonde’s gaze to the cell phone, stopping once she saw it. “Oh no, don’t tell me-”

“No no, it’s nothing like that, not... you know who.” Hanna shook her head for emphasis. “Heh, I still rename any contacts that start with ‘A’ to use their last name or something else.” Her eyes went wide with remembrance. “Oh, which reminds me, Aria called earlier. She says hi.”

“Oh, that’s nice, I hope she’s doing well.” She lead the pair back to the kitchen, opening the fridge again and taking out a package of frozen peas to place against her elbow. “Which reminds me, have you heard from Emily lately?”

“She is, she said something about some scholarship or something, I can’t remember.” Hanna waved a hand dismissively. “Ezra sends his best, too, by the way. And Em e-mailed me last night, she’s got a big meet today but she’s gonna call this weekend.” Hopping up on a stool and wincing again for a second, Hanna grabbed a banana from a nearby basket and began peeling it. “So, how was your day?”

“It was fine. Busy, as usual, but fine.” Spencer plopped down into the love seat in their living room, which was adjacent to the kitchen in an open concept layout. “Classes all morning, lunch with the Law Review committee, then more classes and a study group meeting in the afternoon. The usual.”

“Oh, um, are you just home for dinner and gone again, or...” Hanna raised her eyebrows in question.

“Well, there’s a speaker at the law school auditorium tonight talking about International Law, which really isn’t my thing, but I don’t know. I was thinking about going down and checking it out...” Spencer lowered the peas from her elbow and looked up at Hanna. “...but you don’t want me to go, do you?”

“Not really, no,” the blonde answered. “Honestly, I got a little spooked earlier, which is why I’m still in pyjamas and why I locked the deadbolt along with the door, sorry. I was coming out to help you once I heard you trying to get in, but then I... kinda got scared again.” Hanna said, shaking her head a little. “And...”

“And?”

“You’re just always so busy lately, we never get to see each other,” she sighed, putting the banana down. “I mean, I know you’re in law school and I’m just studying fashion design and have way more time on my hands, but still, Spence. This isn’t what I pictured.”

“Heh, none of this is what I’d pictured, actually.” Spencer replied, then blinked and continued. “I mean, in a good way. This isn’t what I’d ever imagined, Hanna, you and I going to the same school together, moving in together, being... together. It’s _better_ than I could’ve imagined, is what I mean.” She grinned and patted the space beside her on the love seat, putting the peas on the nearby coffee table.

Hanna rolled her eyes at the gesture, getting up just the same and walking over to sit beside the other girl. Once she was sitting beside Spencer she leaned against her, pulling her legs up onto the couch and resting her head on Spencer’s shoulder while the brunette put an arm around her.

“It’s ok, Hanna. I’ll stay in, I don’t have to go out tonight.” Bending down she kissed Hanna’s forehead, resting her chin on her head for a few moments. “I’m sorry you got spooked, hon.”

Shrugging against the other girl, Hanna nestled in a little closer. “It happens. It doesn’t happen as much as it used to,” she offered. “But every now and then the phone’ll ring and... I dunno. I guess it’ll never really going to go away, is it? That little nagging voice, the fear that the next text you get will be one of those.” She shuddered, looking down at her feet as she wiggled her toes.

“It probably won’t, no.” Spencer said after a few seconds. “I know exactly what you mean. It’ll probably never go away, not completely, but it has gotten better, yeah?” She reached down and stroked Hanna’s hair. “Each day it does, and if anything ever _does_ happen again, we’ll be ready. We’re strong enough.”

“The four of us, you mean?” Hanna turned her head up slightly to look at Spencer.

“The four of us are definitely strong enough, even when we’re apart,” she replied. “But I meant the two of us. We are, too.” Spencer grinned and, after one more stroke of Hanna’s hair, leaned down to softly kiss her.

“Mmm.” Hanna managed, returning the kiss. “I think we are too. And speaking of feeling strong enough,” She got to her feet, reaching out her hands and indicating for Spencer to hold them. “I think I’m feeling a bit better now, though I could still use a bit more rest.”

Laughing, Spencer took her girlfriend’s hands and pulled herself up out of the love seat. “Oh really? Why do I get the impression you’re not talking about rest at all, ma’am?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Hanna said, turning her head up haughtily, though she still held onto Spencer’s hands. She started walking backwards, then thought better of that approach and turned around, releasing the other girl’s hands long enough to do so, leading them to their bedroom.

“Right, right.” Spencer said, smirking at the blonde. “Permission to treat the witness as hostile, your Honor?” She walked closer to Hanna, hugging her gently from behind as they continued down the hallway.

“Wait, what does that mean?”

“That I can be a little rough while examining you.” smirked Spencer.

“Ooh. Permission granted, counsel.” said Hanna with a chuckle.

“It’s actually ‘sustained,’ technically, if you-”

“ _Spencer._ ”

“Right. Shutting up.” She shut the door behind them once they were in the bedroom. The legal jargon could wait for later, after all.


End file.
